Pokemon Learning League Dealing with Anger
by Storalwhit
Summary: In here, Ash and Serena are in Saffron City and they decide to go to the park to relax. After they get there, they find a couple, who are in the midst of an anger-filled argument and they choose to help them out.


Pokemon Learning League

Dealing with Anger

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Ash, Pikachu and Serena coming out of the Pokemon Center in Saffron City and Ash casually speaks to the audience.)_

Ash: Hey, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Serena: Hi.

Ash: It sure is a nice day today, isn't it?

Pikachu _(relaxed)_: Pika.

Serena: Yes, it is.

Ash: So, Serena, what do you want to do?

_(She thinks for a minute.)_

Serena: How about we go to the park?

Ash: Okay. But first, let's stop at the market.

Serena _(agreeing)_: All right.

_(They head down the street to the Poke Mart. Once there, they stock up on food, medicine and potions.)_

Serena: Is that everything we need?

Ash: Yep. Now, let's get going.

_(They head up to the cashier, pay for it with Poke dollars, put the stuff in their bags and leave the market. They head down a couple of blocks until they arrive at the park. Later, Ash and Serena sit on a park bench while watching Pikachu, Fletchling and Fennekin playing around with each other.) _

Pikachu: Pika.

Fletchling: _(chirps happily.)_

Fennekin: Fenne.

_(She playfully shoves Pikachu over.)_

Pikachu: Pika.

_(He and Fletching playfully go after Fennekin and chase her up a tree.)_

Serena: They're really having fun.

Ash: Yeah.

_(She pulls out some cookies and Poke Puffs out of her bag.)_

Serena: You want a cookie?

Ash: Sure.

_(He takes one.)_

Ash: That's good.

Serena: Thanks. _(Calling out.)_ Hey, guys. Come and get some.

_(They come down from the tree, come over to the bench and take one each.)_

Pikachu _(satisfied)_: Cha!

Fletching: _(satisfied chirping.)_

Fennekin _(satisfied)_: Fenne.

_(They continue eating until they hear something.)_

Man _(off-screen)_: Stop being so stupid!

Woman _(off-screen)_: No, you stop being stupid!

Ash: What was that?

Serena: I don't know. Let's go and see.

_(They quickly go over and see a man, Al and a woman, Jill in a fierce argument. Al has short brown hair, green eyes, a white shirt black jeans and blue sneakers. Jane has long, red hair, blue eyes, a dress, long stockings and flats.)_

Jill: Al, you've been really neglectful!

Al: What are you talking about, Jill?!

Jill: Lately, you been acting like a complete bonehead!

Al: How have I been doing that?!

Jill: You haven't given much care towards me or your Pokemon!

Al: Well, I've been busy with a lot of things!

Jill _(sarcastically)_: Uh-huh. Yeah, sure.

Al: What is that supposed to mean?!

Jill: You've haven't done much for the last few weeks! You just want to laze around and do nothing!

Al: No, I don't! You just think that so that _you_ won't have to repress anything, which in fact, you do!

Jane _(really angry)_: What?! Well, that's it! Take this!

_(She angrily throws a book at him and he gets hit and they continue arguing back and forth.)_

Ash: Oh, that doesn't look good.

Serena: Yeah, they're really going at it.

Ash: We should help them out.

Serena: All right, but what do you think we should do?

Ash: I don't know, but I think Quinn can help out with this. _(He pulls out the Pokepilot and calls Quinn, where he and Diana are working on an obstacle course.)_

Quinn: Hey, Ash and Serena, how are you?

Serena: We're doing fine, Quinn. What are you and Diana doing?

Diana: We're building a special obstacle course for Torchic.

Ash: That's awesome.

Quinn: Yeah. Well, what have you guys been doing?

Serena: Ash and I have been relaxing in the park.

Ash: We found a couple who are in a big argument and they are really going at it. We want to help stop it, so do you guys know what we can do?

Quinn: Of course. If you want them to help them deal with their anger, there are many ways you can do that.

Serena: Like what?

Diana: Tell them to keep cool. I know it sound cliché, but what it means is that the tone of your voice is essential. Allow it to express that you care for that person's feeling and vise-versa.

Ash: Okay, what's next?

Quinn: Another way is to avoid blaming them. Instead of resorting to name-calling, try to focus on how it makes you feel. It'll give you better results. Oh, and avoid bringing up any past mistakes.

Serena: Is there anything else?

Diana: Yes. Be ready to make a compromise. Think flexibly when you're in a confrontation. Try to have a resolution, but also be opened for compromises based on the other's opinions. Even if they seem unreasonable, you should still listen to them.

Ash: Anything else?

Quinn: Another way is to not avoid a confrontation. Don't try to hide or shy away from your emotions. Believe in the validity of them, especially if the other person takes it too far. And if you can, talk it over with someone else.

Serena: Those tips can be pretty helpful.

Diana: Yes, they can. But remember that anger is a natural emotion. Just don't let it get the better of you.

Serena: All right, then.

Ash: Sure.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(Pan up to an upper panel.)_

Quinn: You guys up for it?

Ash: You bet.

Quinn: That's good. Here, we have a girl who is angry with her friend for accidentally messing up an important event. What do you think she should do?

Ash: She shouldn't blame him for it.

Diana: Okay, Ash. Now, here's a guy who is steamed because his father keeping borrowing his things without telling him. What do you think he should do here?

Serena: He needs to keep his cool and talk with him.

Quinn: All right, Serena. Here, we have a woman whose friend is upset with her, because they can't agree on where to go. What do you think she should do here?

Ash: She should be ready to make a compromise.

Diana: Sure, Ash. Lastly, we have a man who is mad with his wife for abusing their Pokemon. What do you think he should do here?

Serena: He shouldn't avoid confronting her.

Quinn: Very well, Serena.

Both: That was great, guys.

Serena: Thanks, Quinn and Diana.

Diana: No problem, Serena. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to get to get back to this obstacle course. Bye, guys.

Ash: See you later.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

_(He puts the Pokepilot away.)_

Serena: Hey, Ash. Can we do something before we help them out?

Ash: All right. But let's see if the viewers want to do it before we do.

Serena: Okay. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ You guys want to do it? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay.

_(Cut to images of various scenarios.)_

Serena: Let's get to it. This guy is very upset because his friend wants to do some training, but he wants to relax for an hour. What do you think he should do? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Be prepared to make a compromise with her. All right, then.

Ash: This girl's little sister has been messing with her PokeDex without asking. What do you think she should do here? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _She shouldn't avoid confronting her and talk it out. Yeah.

Serena: This girl's friend is really angry because she hasn't been giving her a lot of attention lately. What do you think she should do? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Try to keep cool in the situation. Sure, why not.

_(Cut back to them and Ash speaks.)_

Ash: That was great, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: All right, let's do it.

Serena: Okay.

_(They go over to the couple, who are still steaming with each other.)_

Serena: Excuse us?

Jill _(snapping)_: What do you want?!

Ash: Relax. We want to help you guys out.

Al _(reluctant)_: Uh, all right.

_(A few minutes later.)_

Serena: So, you guys got it?

Al: Yeah.

_(Al and Jill turn and face each other.)_

Al: Jill, the reason I haven't been paying attention to you lately is because I've been focused on something special for you. You're the most special person I know and I wanted to surprise you.

Jill (touched): Really?

Al: Yes, and I'm sorry about that.

Jill: That's okay, Al. So, what did you make?

Al: This. _(He pulls out a steel model of herself.)_

Jill: Oh, Al. It's beautiful.

Al: I had a feeling you'd like it.

Jill: I'm sorry that I called you a complete bonehead.

Al: Yeah. And I'm sorry about that repressed feelings comment.

_(Jill turns to Ash and Serena.)_

Jill: Thank you for the help, you two.

Ash: It was no problem.

Al: Come on, Jill. Let's go home.

_(They walk away.)_

Serena: It's good they were able to settle that.

Ash: It sure does. Want to go back to what we were doing?

Serena: Of course, Ash.

_(They both turn to the viewers.)_

Both: Thank you, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(Cut to them back at the park bench.)_

Ash: That was an interesting episode. Did you guys like it? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_

Pikachu: Pikachu.

_(They both wave goodbye to the viewers and they start to chat. It then irises out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
